wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz/Gallery
Images of Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. '' The Film imagesCAIQQZBF.jpg|"What's your name?" imagesCANGTN60.jpg|"You're not from here, A video game villain wants to be a hero and sets out to fulfill his dream, but his quest brings havoc to the whole arcade where he lives. Play Trailer 7.8/10 169,067 Rate 72 Metascore Share or check-in See all photos Cast & Crew Top Billed Cast John C. Reilly Ralph (voice) Sarah Silverman Vanellope (voice) Jack McBrayer Felix (voice) Jane Lynch Calhoun (voice) Alan Tudyk King Candy (voice) Mindy Kaling Taffyta Muttonfudge (voice) Joe Lo Truglio Markowski (voice) Ed O'Neill Mr. Litwak (voice) Dennis Haysbert General Hologram (voice) Edie McClurg Mary (voice) Raymond S. Persi Gene (voice) Jess Harnell Don (voice) Rachael Harris Deanna (voice) Skylar Astin Roy (voice) Adam Carolla Wynnchel (voice) Full cast Director: Rich Moore Writers: Rich Moore (story), Phil Johnston (story), Jim Reardon (story), Phil Johnston (screenplay), Jennifer Lee (screenplay), John C. Reilly (additional story material), Sam J. Levine (additional story material), Jared Stern (additional story material) All Cast & Crew Awards Nominated for 1 Oscar. Another 19 wins & 20 nominations. Reviews & Commentary User Reviews 2 November 2012 | Joshua Mitchell 8 | Familiar, But So Much Fun While there are many that would argue differently, 2012 has been a relatively good year for animation. With Brave, ... Metacritic Reviews Critic Reviews Parents Guide Message Boards Did You Know? Trivia The short film Paperman (2012) was released with this film. Quotes Wreck-It Ralph: My name's Ralph, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see... I'm nine feet tall, I weigh six hundred and forty three pounds, got a bit of a temper on me. My passion level's very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh... I'm a ... Goofs When Wreck-It Ralph realizes he is in the Sugar Rush game he says, "This is the candy go-cart game over by the Wak-A-Mole." However, at the beginning of the movie, as the camera rolls away from the Fix-It Felix Jr. cabinet, the game next to Sugar ... Storyline Plot Summary Synopsis (WARNING: Spoilers) Genres Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family Details Release Date: 2 November 2012 Language English Country of Origin USA Box Office Budget: $165,000,000 (estimated) Opening Weekend: $49,038,712 (USA) (2 November 2012) Gross: $189,412,677 (USA) (26 April 2013) News 13 hours ago | Collider.com What Did You Think about Captain America: The Winter Soldier? 3 April 2014 | Sky Movies Sky Movies Disney 1st Birthday More news User Polls Animation Characters That Should Be In Prison They do run run... Animated Films Disney era 1988-2013 More Like This Rise of the Guardians Brave The Pirates! Band of Misfits The Lorax A Monster in Paris A Cat in Paris Arthur Christmas Turbo Ernest & Celestine The Illusionist From Up on Poppy Hill Resident Evil: Damnation More To Explore Search on Amazon.com Go to: Movies | TV | Celebs | News | Charts | Showtimes & Tickets | Message Boards | Your Watchlist | Your Ratings | Your Check-ins | Road to the Oscars 2014are you?" A video game villain wants to be a hero and sets out to fulfill his dream, but his quest brings havoc to the whole arcade where he lives. Play Trailer 7.8/10 169,067 Rate 72 Metascore Share or check-in See all photos Cast & Crew Top Billed Cast John C. Reilly Ralph (voice) Sarah Silverman Vanellope (voice) Jack McBrayer Felix (voice) Jane Lynch Calhoun (voice) Alan Tudyk King Candy (voice) Mindy Kaling Taffyta Muttonfudge (voice) Joe Lo Truglio Markowski (voice) Ed O'Neill Mr. Litwak (voice) Dennis Haysbert General Hologram (voice) Edie McClurg Mary (voice) Raymond S. Persi Gene (voice) Jess Harnell Don (voice) Rachael Harris Deanna (voice) Skylar Astin Roy (voice) Adam Carolla Wynnchel (voice) Full cast Director: Rich Moore Writers: Rich Moore (story), Phil Johnston (story), Jim Reardon (story), Phil Johnston (screenplay), Jennifer Lee (screenplay), John C. Reilly (additional story material), Sam J. Levine (additional story material), Jared Stern (additional story material) All Cast & Crew Awards Nominated for 1 Oscar. Another 19 wins & 20 nominations. Reviews & Commentary User Reviews 2 November 2012 | Joshua Mitchell 8 | Familiar, But So Much Fun While there are many that would argue differently, 2012 has been a relatively good year for animation. With Brave, ... Metacritic Reviews Critic Reviews Parents Guide Message Boards Did You Know? Trivia The short film Paperman (2012) was released with this film. Quotes Wreck-It Ralph: My name's Ralph, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see... I'm nine feet tall, I weigh six hundred and forty three pounds, got a bit of a temper on me. My passion level's very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh... I'm a ... Goofs When Wreck-It Ralph realizes he is in the Sugar Rush game he says, "This is the candy go-cart game over by the Wak-A-Mole." However, at the beginning of the movie, as the camera rolls away from the Fix-It Felix Jr. cabinet, the game next to Sugar ... Storyline Plot Summary Synopsis (WARNING: Spoilers) Genres Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family Details Release Date: 2 November 2012 Language English Country of Origin USA Box Office Budget: $165,000,000 (estimated) Opening Weekend: $49,038,712 (USA) (2 November 2012) Gross: $189,412,677 (USA) (26 April 2013) News 13 hours ago | Collider.com What Did You Think about Captain America: The Winter Soldier? 3 April 2014 | Sky Movies Sky Movies Disney 1st Birthday More news User Polls Animation Characters That Should Be In Prison They do run run... Animated Films Disney era 1988-2013 More Like This Rise of the Guardians Brave The Pirates! Band of Misfits The Lorax A Monster in Paris A Cat in Paris Arthur Christmas Turbo Ernest & Celestine The Illusionist From Up on Poppy Hill Resident Evil: Damnation More To Explore Search on Amazon.com Go to: Movies | TV | Celebs | News | Charts | Showtimes & Tickets | Message Boards | Your Watchlist | Your Ratings | Your Check-ins | Road to the Oscars 2014 imagesCA4QOJBE.jpg|"So you meant, like, the 'royal we'?" imagesCAK15W47.jpg|"A-DOI!" imagesCAQR3PW7.jpg|"Why are your hands so freakishly big?" Vanellope 04.jpg LikkitySplit2.png imagesCAFVJY0S.jpg|Vanellope is entered into the race. vanellopeglitch.jpg|Vanellope glitching. vannelope.jpg|"And I'm gonna win." tumblr_mdpvlq8LEP1rkx38uo1_500.png|Vanellope convinces Ralph to make a deal 602251 456518517750547 1958180214 n.png|"I'M GONNA VURP!!" tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo1_500.png|"Now close your eyes..." tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo8_500.png|"CLOSE 'EM!" candykart.png|"So how'd I do?" dealmaking.png|Vanellope making a deal with Ralph Vanellope1.jpg Vanellopeandralph.jpg imagesCA86Y1WI.jpg|Vanellope passing King Candy imagesCA2UNWZR.jpg|"You really are a bad guy..." princessvanellope.jpg|Princess Vanellope von Schweetz ImagesCAAZHKWA.jpg leaveme.jpg|Just go, go without me! imagesCA11G0AZ.jpg Vanelloperoaster.jpg Questionvanellope.jpg Presidentvanellope.jpg|"President Vanellope von Schweetz" ImagesCAO2WKSD.jpg imagesCAJIAJU2.jpg|"You crashed it." ImagesCAE9SATO.jpg vonschweetz876.jpg vonschweetz543.jpg vonschweetz24543.jpg vonschweetz98443.jpg Vanellope AND.jpg neverseenyousmile.jpg likitysplit.jpg|Vanellope trying to impress the other Sugar Rush racers Vchmshn.jpg|Rescuing Ralph. vanellopehello.jpg Vanellope 12.jpg|Vanellope in her kart Vanellope Dress Glitch.png VanellopeSelection.gif|Vanellope's selection animation. Vanllope 11.jpg vanellopevonschweetz78987987.jpg|"King Candy?" 1000px-Tumblr_mjm6d5gly71rrg3kao1_1280.png|Vanellope hugging Ralph Vanellope handshake.jpg|"Ralph my man, my main man!" Vanellope frosting.jpg Vanellope Von Schweetz.jpg CandyKart12.png CandyKart11.png CandyKart6.png CandyKart4.png|"I don't know how to drive a real kart..." CandyKart2.png CandyKart1.png|"I love it!" LikkitySplit1.png Vanellope verp.jpg Vanellope,kart.jpg Vanellope Princess.jpg Lost Tooth.jpg Vanellope 7.jpg Vanellope 10.jpg Vanellope trapped.jpg Vanellope pose.jpg Vanellope 4.jpg Vanellope 5.jpg Ralph and Vanellope 03.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope 13.jpg Ralph and Vanellop 04.jpg|Vanellope learning to drive Vanellope 03.jpeg Vanellope at Felix and Calhoun wedding.jpg|Vanellope at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Ralph and Vanellope 05.JPG VanellopeCreditsSprite.png|Vanellope's sprite in the credits. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.16.51 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.20.03 AM.png|Vanellope on the race track. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.20.50 AM.png|Vanellope drives past Crumbelina Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.21.20 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.22.15 AM.png|Vanellope driving, after glitch past Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead 185px-King_Candy_attacking_Vanellope.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope. 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.21.49_PM.png|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall. 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.23.01_PM.png|''End of the line, glitch. 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_01.png|Vanellope fighting Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.02 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.26 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.56 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.37.34 AM.png|Vanellope's glitching making King Candy glitch. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.51.36 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.51.46 AM.png|Vanellope is about to glitch away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.09 AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.31 AM.png|Vanellope driving, after glitching away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.22 PM.png|Moppet Girl playing as Vanellope. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.21.12 PM.png|Vanellope rescuing Ralph. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.35 PM.png|Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.40.06 PM.png|Vanellope's code is restored pobrane.jpg|Vanellope glitching past the candy Cy-Bugs Ck3.jpg vvs.jpg vvs2.jpg 5d4fs654.jpg f65sadf4.jpg f8a9456s.jpg|"What's that? Didn't hear ya!" 79asd854.jpg|"Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" 9a8sd9a8s7c.jpg vanellope85765.jpg|"Ralph!!!" vvschweetz.jpg agh.jpg jfapsifd.jpg Copia (2) de Dibujo.jpg tpvvs.jpg theprincessvanellope.jpg theprincessvanellope2.jpg theprincessvanellope3.jpg huh.jpg sfauadsvanellope.jpg vanellope454546454.jpg VANELLOPEaafkasf6564.jpg driving.jpg vanellope16541asasd.jpg aaaaaaaa.jpg ´75a4b5sd6faaWTFmjasod.jpg erghgpads´kasd.jpg ajskldlmnzx.jpg VanellopeWedding.jpg|Vanellope in Felix Jr. and Srgt. Calhoun's wedding. tumblr_mssaarEAJ11s33ue3o10_1280.jpg Video Games WirGame0.png|The cy-bugs infest Sugar Rush. WirGame1.png|Vanellope in the Wii game's opening cutscene. Vanellope Videogame.png|Vanellope in the Wreck-it Ralph Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii1.jpg RalphVanellopeWii2.jpg VanellopeInfinity1.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. VanellopeInfinity2.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope1.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope2.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope3.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellopeZurg.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellopeMike.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. 472px-Vanellope3.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. Vani.png|Vanellope figure for Disney Infinity Promotional Art Vanellope Stats.png|Vanellope's stats Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope's main artwork 400px-Vanellope Pose 2.png|Second main artwork of Vanellope Vanellope Pose.png|Vanellope's rare pose that becomes the cover of Vanellope's notebook. Vanellope Lean.png VanellopeSittingRender.png Candy Kart.jpg|Vanellope's Candy Kart Vanellope's kart.png|Vanellope and her kart Promocional video.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in a promotional video vanellopestates.jpg VanellopeSticker1.png|Vanellope Icon. WIR8BIT Widescreen Vanellope.jpg|8bit Vanellope wallpaper. Vanellope Rare Walking Render.png|Vanellope Rare Walking Render. RalphVanellopePromo2.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph. RalphVanellopePromo1.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph. RalphVanellopePromo3.jpg|Promotional poster of Vanellope and Ralph. MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Concept and Production Art images (2).jpg|Old design of Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope Development.jpg|Early concepts of Vanellope. VanPrint01 blog.jpg|An early render of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. VanProdMod01.jpg|An early T-pose model of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. DietColaMountain Vanellope.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope in her home, Diet Cola Mountain. vanellope-2.jpg|Sketches of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeHair.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope's hairstyle and the many candies in it. Concept art.png Concept-art.png Vanilla-.png Vanc.png Vanellope concept.png ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the escape scene, by Lorelay Bove. Vanellope's model.png|Vanellope's model from the film Likkity split original scene.png likety.png VanellopeBS.jpg|Vanellope concept by Bill Schwab. vanellopeFaceShapes.jpg|Vanellope's facial expressions by Suzan Kim. cars-concept.jpg Vanellope concept 1.jpg Vanellope concept 2.jpg VanellopeGuitarConceptLB.jpg|Vanellope with a candy guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeGuitarConceptLB2.jpg|Vanellope with a guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB2.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. Vani concept art.png|Vanellope concept art by Lorelay Bove VanellopeModelConceptCS.jpg|Early model by Chad Stubblefield. VanellopeOriginalOutfit.jpg|Vanellope's original racing outfit, by Lorelay Bove. tumblr_mravu4yeNa1sty02fo1_400.gif|A Vanellope running animation test Vanellope holds her skirt.jpg|Vanellope holds her skirt. Tie-In Art RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Vanellope on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RacersScan2.jpg|The racers tease Vanellope in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph's Candy Kart in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph celebrate victory in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|The duo decorating the Likkity-Split in The Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Making a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope's handmade medal in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|Vanellope taunting King Candy in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope steals Ralph's medal. VanellopeRacersScan3.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Candy Kart. VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan2.jpg|Vanellope gaining on Taffyta and Crumbelina. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Vanellope becomes a real racer at last! VanellopeRacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope being bullied in the Sugar Rush! book. PrincessVS.jpg|Princess Vanellope in Game On! VanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope glitching in Sugar Rush! VanellopeCandyKart SugarRush.jpg|Vanellope with her kart in Sugar Rush! RacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope with her original kart, in the Little Golden Book. ComicCover.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the graphic novel adaptation. VanellopeRalphComic1.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic2.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. RalphVanellopeComic3.png|Vanellope being rescued by Ralph in the comic. indonesian comic.png|Vanellope signing up in the race, in the Indonesian comic adaptation VanellopeOSR1.jpg|Vanellope is One Sweet Race. VanellopeOSR2.jpg|Vanellope lassoing engines in One Sweet Race. VanellopeRancisOSR.jpg|Vanellope and Rancis in One Sweet Race. SugarRushBookCover.jpg|Vanellope on the Japanese illustrated storybook cover. Merchandise Vanellope Pin|Vanellope pin VanellopeTalkingFigure.jpg VanellopeDoll.jpg|Vanellope figure Miscellaneous J17.gif J16.gif wreckit6.gif wreckit5.gif j24.gif j26.gif wreckitralph2.gif wreckitralph1.gif wreckitralph3.gif j25.gif Wreckitralph5.gif Category:Galleries